


Some Kind of Street-Style

by kyjin



Category: King Of Prism, プリティーリズム | Pretty Rhythm
Genre: "lessons", Intentionally Bad Fic, M/M, Multi, Street-Style, Threesome - M/M/M, handjobs, too tight bodysuits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjin/pseuds/kyjin
Summary: Taiga and Alexander receive a notice to attend a special street-style course taught by none other than Kazuki. It's nothing like what they expected.Written for Nanpasen 5
Relationships: Nishina Kazuki/Yamato Alexander/Kougami Taiga





	Some Kind of Street-Style

“This has to be the place,” Taiga muttered to himself as he walked towards the empty lot under the unfinished freeway. The location was a bit of a trek from the Edel Rose dorms, but Kazuki’s note had been specific. Actually, the scrawled map with the caricature of Kazuki’s chibi face and a peace sign had been specific, but there was no mistake. This was the place for Kazuki’s super secret street-style class. Taiga looked around, but there was no sign of his senpai. Taiga considered taking a lap around the block, when he spotted a large, muscular figure approaching. 

“What are you doing here??” Taiga scoffed as Alexander approached the empty lot. The older teen glared at Taiga, the sunlight glistening off the exposed abs from under his tank top. Clearly he had dressed this morning only in the minimal amount of skin coverage to let him stop in a conbini for a soda. 

“I could say the same for you,” Alexander growled, glaring daggers at the smaller teen. “Don’t tell me you’re here for Kazuki’s course too?”

“Of course he is!” The pair turned at the sound of the hands-down ruler of street-style, Kazuki Nishina, stepped forward from behind a pile of plywood.

“Senpai, what are you wearing?” Taiga couldn’t help but gape at his lucious senpair, clad in a very tight body suit. Or a partial body suit? The costume was quite reminiscent of the outfit that Kazuki wore during his and Alexander’s first prism show in the streets so long ago. But somehow, the body suit was… sluttier. The suit cupped Kazuki’s ass tightly, especially tightly around his crotch. If Taiga looked closely, which he totally wasn’t to of course because that would be indecent to his senpai, he could make out every single nook and cranny. The minimal amount of material was used to hold the suit to Kazuki’s body, with pieces cut off to expose his abs and nipples, leaving nothing to the imagination.

“Don’t worry, Taiga, I have one for you too! And you as well Alexander!” Kazuki grinned as he held out two body suits. “They should fit you perfectly!”

“How did you get our measurements?” Alexander asked, his eyes darting to the bodysuit, but his gaze continually wandering to Kazuki’s crotch.

“Really Alexander, we’ve done prism shows so close to each other, you think I don’t know your measurements precisely?” Kazuki smiled innocently, but still managed to elicit some sweat on Alexander’s brow. “But enough of that, quickly, get changed! Our class is ready to begin!”

Taiga stole a quick glance at Alexander before grabbing the suit from Kazuki. He wasn’t one to keep his senpai waiting. With nowhere else to change, Taiga snuck behind a pile of plywood and stripped.

“Um, senpai? This is… kinda tight.”

“Perfect! You need it to be as tight as possible for the most effective kind of street-style.” Taiga wasn’t so sure of that, but he wasn’t the senpai. He readjusted himself till he was at least sort of comfortable, then slipped back out. Alexander was already dressed (did he change in front of Kazuki?) and Taiga could see even more of Alexander. He suppressed a gulp at the size of Alexander’s bulge, covering himself as well for suddenly feeling inadequate. 

“Now you’re ready!” Kazuki sang. “Come on back here, we’re all set up.” Taiga and Alexander followed Kazuki into an open area under the freeway, perfectly laid out for a prism show. 

The three put on their skates and slid out onto the makeshift rink, and Kazuki stood in front of them, taking a long look over their outfits. “Yes, I knew these would fit.”

Alexander blushed as he stared back at Kazuki. “Enough ogling! Teach us already.”

“All in good time, Alexander!” Kazuki laughed. “But first, I want you to feel your opponent.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Taiga stared at his senpai. “We have to feel each other?” 

“Ah, sorry, I didn’t explain myself well.” Kazuki skated over behind Taiga, and immediately cupped his ass.

“Ah, senpai!” Taiga nearly jumped, but Kazuki put a hand to his cheek and whispered from behind. 

“Shh, Taiga, it’s okay. See? You need to feel.” Kazuki’s hand went to Taiga’s crotch, cupping him, and Taiga resisted letting out a noise of surprise. Or was it of pleasure?

“You too, Alex,” Kazuki said, looking over at the tall teen, who seemed suddenly flustered. “Here, you can feel me.”

“I, uh, I…” Alexander shifted in his skates, but Kazuki merely smiled as he let go of Taiga and skated over to Alexander. 

“Like this.” Kazuki took Alexander’s large hand and placed it on his own crotch. “Can you feel that?”

Alexander was completely red by this point, but his fingers began to caress Kazuki’s crotch. “This is…”

“Wait, senpai! I can too!” Taiga skated over, suddenly jealous not to be a part of the action. He pulled up behind Kazuki, his crotch pushing against Kazuki’s ass.

“Ah yes,” Kazuki groaned, pushing back against Taiga’s touch. “Just like that.”

“Hey, don’t hog the teacher!” Alexander growled, pulling Taiga’s hips away from Kazuki. His fingers pushed back at the fabric covering Kazuki’s cock, his hand finding his penis as he began to caress.

“Oh!” Kazuki groaned. “You skipped ahead on the lesson!”

“Oh yeah…” Taiga managed to get his arms around Alexander’s large, tight abs to grab his crotch. “I bet I can do it better!” Before Alexander could protest, Taiga’s hands were down the bodysuit, already stroking the man’s cock.

“Taiga,” Kazuki groaned, “we can’t leave you out too.” Finangling his limbs, he pulled Taiga close so he could pleasure his kohai.

“Senpai!”

“Taiga!”

“Alex!”

The three street-style prism skaters groaned and moaned as their hands continued to explore each other's bodies. At some point their skates were forgotten, the threesome focused on exerting total pleasure through the mythical street-style. 

When all three had been spent, they lay on the ground, panting heavily, more exhausted than any prism show, but also filled with more satisfaction and pleasure than any performance they had ever put on.

“Not bad for your first lesson,” Kazuki said, sitting up slightly. “I think next time we try a bit more finesse.”

“Finesse? What do you mean?” Taiga asked, barely able to sit up. 

“Well, there are more aspects to street-style to consider. I’m sure Alex would be happy to elaborate.”

Alex sat up, suddenly excited. “You mean….”

“Yes,” Kazuki said with a smile. “Next week, same time. We’ll begin with lesson two. Street style: bondage edition.”


End file.
